Brutally Weakened Love
by xxOliveYumi
Summary: Buttercup moved out of Townsville because she was mistreated by her sisters. Butch finds her but don't remember each other. What happened? Rated T for the language. Story Complete! :D
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

******Hey guys! :D Back with a new story! This one could or wont be similar to my other ones. I'll see how it turns out. Hope you like this one so far! **

**I don't own any of the characters other than the ones that weren't in the original cast!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Have you ever felt completely useless? Like nobody ever cares about you? Like your life is wasted by your thoughts of what could have happened or even, wasted by thoughts of what did happen? I often wonder what it would be like being happy or to at least have a friend. I just have me, myself, and I. I've lived on my own for about a year now. My outer shell is mean and brutal because of my bitterness. People at school are afraid of me. But little do they know that I'm as sensitive as a newborn's head. I'm only sixteen. I live working my ass off and gambling to earn hellas money. I have a nice house and I'm nowhere near the shitty ass family I used to have. You think my family actually cared about me? Think again. My dad is a scientist who thinks about nothing but his experiments. He never had time for my sisters and I. But even when he did, he'd always rather be around Blossom and Bubbles. Those two are a couple of Barbie dolls. When I lived with them, all they did was snub me, like I was lower than them. Like I was not ever a part of the family. I was more like a rug or a pile of dirt just waiting to be stepped on. Fuck that shit. And my so called "friends" that I had at school, they all just followed my sisters, the most popular girls in school. Even Princess Morebucks was a part of their clique. It was becoming a bit unbelievable. One day, Professor left the house for a couple weeks and left me with little miss sunshine(Bubbles) and miss bossypants(Blossom). They had a party and invited all types of guys. They invited Derek from the soccer team, Miles from the football team, and Mitch along with just several other guys. They knew I liked Mitch. So sometime during the day, they were playing spin the bottle/truth or dare. Well, the bottle landed on Mitch. I was in my room upstairs not really knowing what was going on. They sent Mitch upstairs to my room to tell me that I was too ugly to ever go out with him and that I should die because I would never find somebody to be with. My heart broke that day. So a day afterwards, I left the Utonium household. I left Townsville for good. And I've never been better!

So nowadays I live in a town called Piperton. Not exactly my ideal place for living, but their cost of living is pretty low, so a lot of their nice things are affordable. It's a nice quiet town. As for the high school I go to, I think it's only quiet because I go there. It seems like I'm the only ruffian there. Which is good. I don't need the competition. I have no friends. Which means I don't have any distractions. I don't like anybody or have a boyfriend. Which means I don't have any commitments. I don't like when people other than the teachers confront me. But the sad thing is that the teachers are even afraid of me. Not that I care really. That just means they know not to mess with me. This isn't one of those low rated schools though. This is one of the top in the whole state! I don't understand how one child such as myself could overthrow a school so popular! Oh! But my favorite time of day is lunch. It was funny the first day I got here because at lunch, I was a nobody. The second day I came to lunch, I was somebody. I remember it as somebody trying to steal my lunch money and then me scaring the shit out of him. His name was Billy. The asshole came up to me and said, _Hey, new girl. There's a fee for being a newbie. Cough up the cash. _I just sat there and ate my lunch like I didn't even hear him. The cafeteria was staring at us. He came closer to me and got in my face. He said, _Did you hear me? Where's my money?_ I ignored him again, then he put his hand on my arm. Something that set me off. I got out of my seat and slammed him against the wall. The whole cafeteria went silent and stared at the situation in fear. "Don't touch me.." I growled as I tightened the grip of my hand around his neck. Since then, nobody has messed with me at that damned school. Now that I'm a sophomore, nothing would stand in my way. Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to think that I can make Buttercup a little mean. My other stories have her more like a weak person. Like she's easy to break. I want this story to have her not so easy to break. So anyways, hope you likey! :3<strong>


	2. Enemy or Friend?

****Hey guys! Just about time I updated, huh? :)

Idk. I keep making Buttercup seem nice even when I try to make her mean. Never ends up how I plan. -_-

Anyways, I still think it's a good chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters other than the ones that aren't in the original cast of the ppgz and ppg. I don't own Starbucks or any place other than Piperton unless that is actually a town. O_o

Yeah.. lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Buttercup - Enemy or Friend?<br>**

The day started off as the perfect way to wake up. It was a Friday and I'm alone in a beautiful home surrounded by nothing but a beautiful field of green grass. I live in a part of the city where there is a lot of land. I have a large front yard and back yard surrounded by white fence. It cost me about fifty-three thousand dollars because I'm a minor. If I were an adult, it would have cost me double. It was a white and blue two story house with a basement. I put a lot of flowers out in my yard to make it look full. But my back yard has just two trees almost side by side. I put a hammock between them so I could rest there whenever I need it.

After my alarm clock rang at six in the morning, I decided to get ready for school. I put on my lime green tank top, black leather pants, lime green lace up boots, and my black studded leather fingerless gloves. I put on my eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes stand out. Then I straightened my raven-colored hair and just covered my hair with hairspray and teased it to volumize it, then topped it off with a lime green bow.

I headed out my door at seven to start walking to school. It was about a mile and a half away, so it took me around thirty to forty minutes to get there. Twenty if I'm running. But I think I'm gonna walk today. It just seems like a good morning to enjoy. The moon is still out, but the sky is that light blue that reminds me of Bubbles. Even though she could be a bitch at times, I still loved her. I definitely miss her. But she treated me like shit, which made me the bitter person I am today, but at least I still care about her. I guess. I still want to smack the hoe. Her and Blossom.

As I was walking, I came across the aroma of coffee and sugar, as I did every morning. Starbucks was just down the street from my home and conveniently down my path as I walked to school. I decided to go inside and buy a mocha Frappuccino. When I entered the coffee shop, the customers inside stared at me with fear. I waved to everyone as if nothing was wrong. Really, nothing was wrong. I was in a good mood. Everybody that was in line chose to let me cut in front of them. I looked around and thanked each and every one of them, which shocked them to say the least. As I walked up to the counter, the cashier began to flinch. I looked down at his nametag. His name was Steve.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what may I make you today?" he asked quietly, slightly shaking. I raised my brow at him, thinking to myself _what a baby._ I shook my head and began to order.

"Yeah, Steve. Uh, just a mocha frap would be awesome." I smirked. He nodded and began on my drink. I turned around to find everybody staring at me more intensely. It was becoming slightly awkward. I turned back around to see that the cashier finished preparing my frap.

"It's on the house." He told me holding my drink out. I began to chuckle and pulled out a five dollar bill from my wallet.

"If this is on the house, then this is your tip. Have a good day." I smiled, taking my coffee drink from his hand and replacing it with a five dollar bill. His eyes became wide, as so did the people inside the place did too. I exited the shop with a smirk on my face as I passed by many puzzled faces.

I began to laugh to myself at how frightened this town is of me. It's funny how one thing done at school could make the news and newspaper and scare the whole population of the city. I took a few sips of my mocha frap while giggling. All of a sudden, somebody ran and knocked my drink from my hands. What a bastard! I stared at my drink that splattered all over the sidewalk, then looked up at the asshole who caused my hand to "slip". He looked at me with mischievous forest eyes while his onyx-colored hair swayed in the spring breeze.

"Are you going to pick that up?" He asked me sarcastically. I put a hand on my hip and began to speak.

"Are you going to pay me back for this?" I snapped my neck. He smirked and put a hand on his chin.

"Nah. I'm good, thanks. I heard you were the most feared in the city. I thought I should come by and see who you were, but from what I saw over there, you just seem like a sarcastic bitch, just as I predicted!" he shouted at me. Now my morning turned into a steaming pile of shit, but I tried to control my temper, or to at least keep my composure.

"Look," I sneered. "I woke up all happy and in a good mood. Then you, the biggest bastard on the planet, decided to piss me off. Why did you come down here to challenge me?"

"I also wanted to come live here. If people can fear a little girl, such as yourself, it would give them a better reason to fear me. I have a criminal record." He smiled proudly, sticking his chest out. I punched his stomach and crossed my arms.

"What? Stealing lollipops from kids and knocking their drinks out of their hands? Some fearful person you are." I said sarcastically. He held his stomach in pain, but tried to keep it to himself. I began to calm down.

"No you stupid bitch. I stole a flat screen television, a dog, five million bucks, and didn't pay rent for three years!"

"And you aren't in jail?" I asked in curiosity. He shook his head.

"They kicked me out of the city." He frowned. I looked at the time at my watch. It was seven-thirty.

"Hey, um, it was nice meeting you, kid. But I gotta get to school." I began walking off. He looked at me and started to walk with me.

"Oh, what time does it start?"

"Eight-ten."

"I start today too. We can walk together."

"I suppose we already are."

"Oh, yeah."

"So, you got any family?"

"I had a dad and two brothers. I mean, I still do, but you know…" he trailed off. I frowned.

"They didn't come with you?"

"They said I was good for nothing. Just a failure. I always break the law and do nothing but shame the family. Not that I had a five star family anyways." He said bitterly. He's pretty open about his problems. It's pretty weird how he can relate to me. I guess I could tell him about my problem in return.

"Well, I had a dad and two sisters. My dad is a scientist and my sisters are just bitches. They all live in Townsville. They also think I'm good for nothing. They said that I'm the ugliest sister out of all of us and that I am not worth a second of anybody's time. I'm not even good enough to be in a relationship with a guy I really liked." I explained. He looked at me distinguished eyes. Very interested in what I had to say.

"So what drove you off the wall to move down here?" He asked in curiosity.

"Well, if you really want to know, my dad went out of town for a while, and my sisters threw a party. Of course, I was excluded from the party because I'm not pretty enough or suitable enough to be a part of their game, so I went to my room upstairs. They were playing spin the bottle/truth or dare and one of my sisters dared my crush to tell me I was ugly and nobody would ever want to date me." I sighed.

"Your sisters seem more bitchier than you are. My brothers are the main source of my low self-esteem. They just told me what I told you before. That I'm good for nothing and I bring dishonor to the family. Sometimes I wish I was never born."

It was silent after that. But luckily we made it to the high school a few minutes later to break the awkwardness. When we got to the building, it occurred to me that we haven't properly introduced ourselves.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"Butch."

"Buttercup."

"Haha. Can I call you Reece's?" he joked.

"No." I said monotonously. And we headed inside for class. Then I thought to myself, maybe this could be my first friend.

* * *

><p>That's just the beginning of Butch's story. Sooner in the story, he will reveal some more about himself and what not.<p>

Buttercup is sort of optimistic about Butch.

I hate how I just make her seem nice, though. :( I don't have very many mean bones in my body. I can try harder. Bahh!


	3. Butch  Familiar Feeling

For everybody who is wondering, they know each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Butch – Familiar Feeling<strong>

I dreamt of an angel who looked similar to her. She had black raven hair, eyes so green; she put grass and the leaves of the trees to shame. I feel like I know her from somewhere, maybe in a past life. When I first got here, my intentions were to kill her self-esteem. But while I was in front of her, I became weak and soft-spotted. She reminds me of somebody I once knew. Maybe before the accident. I don't remember it, but my dad described it as an awful fight with a brutal girl. She had super powers just like I do, and she and I knocked each other out, that's when I lost my memory. That's when everybody started treating me weird. Or did they treat me like that before? I mean, my dad never treated me wrong, he said that I should never use my powers anymore, but I did to fly down here.. Anyways, they never told me the girl's name, so I had always wondered if I'd ever encounter her again. So if Buttercup is the girl, maybe she could bring back my memory.

As I walk down the hallways with her, I came to the conclusion that she's a hottie. I don't understand how her sisters would insist that she would be ugly. Truthfully, she's not that bad of a person like everybody in this town thinks of her as. It was just what? One little boy decided to pick on her and she scared the little dick? Whatever. It happens in schools all the time. I used to bully everybody in school. She's not a bully, she's kind-hearted and sweet. Any moron could see that. But instead, every piece of shit person in this school looks at her as if she's a monster. Supposedly something she is used to from home. Something I'm used to. But I want to be the worst guy in town. That's my job! But for now, I'll stick around with her and seem like a nice guy.

She tends to be very sarcastic and bitter. That's something we both have in common. Our home lives is something we also have in common. Depression and the feeling of loneliness is another thing we have in common. I can see it in her eyes.

We made it down the hallway together with a lot of eyes on us. A lot of girls were staring at me. Of course, I already know I'm sexy. I took a glance at my schedule and asked Buttercup for directions. My first hour was band. My brothers and I used to be in a band together, we were called the RowdyRuff Boys. We were a pretty popular music choice back in that town. I mean, we did covers of songs already made. Each of us had awesome rock star voices and each of us were good at a type of instrument. I was good at the drums, Boomer was good at the keyboard, and Brick was good at the electric guitar. We were pretty awesome. I believe our best cover song was Living in a Dream by Finger Eleven. I wonder what this band class has in store for me.

She waved bye to me as she left me to my class. I stared at the door in front of me. It was covered with all sorts of instruments, like the clarinet, saxophone, drums, trumpets, and tubas. Not the type of band I was looking forward to. I opened the door to find the biggest stage room ever. It had electric guitars, drums, keyboards, everything that would be in a regular rock band.

"Welcome to band. What's your name?" asked a female lady with long black hair and overly done make-up. She sort of looked like Amy Lee.

"I'm Butch, Butch Jojo." I told her. She smiled and asked me to pick an instrument to play and wait until the rest of the kids got here so we could all show her what we can do. "Is this like, school band, or is this like a school rock band?" I asked her.

"It's a school rock band. School band is down the other hall. Is that where you are supposed to be?"

"I hope not." I told her. She asked for my schedule and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Ms. Dysberg. You're in the right class." She smiled. I sighed in relief.

Ten minutes later, class began and there were about three other students that were in here. One was a girl who had short blonde hair that looked scene. She wore blue eyeliner and eye shadow along with blue tights, black high heels, and a black ruffled shirt fit for a rocker. She had on black lipstick and had chains down her pants. Another was a guy with brown short hair and wore black eyeliner. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it, along with white skinny jeans with black converse. The last one was another guy with red hair. He was a bit nerdy looking, almost similar to my brother Brick, but this guy wore suspenders, and Brick would never do such a thing. The girl played the keyboard, the brown-haired guy played the electric guitar as well as the red head. As for me, I played the drums. motioned me to play while the other kids where whistling up a tune. I stared to think what drum solo I could do to impress them. Then it occurred to me, JUST WING IT!

I slammed the drums one by one and amazed the people inside the class. Each of them were smiling and the teacher just clapped. As I finished, Ms. Dysberg told me to get out of the drummers seat and introduce myself to the kids, as they were interested to meet me now. The blonde girl came up to me first.

"Hey, kid. I'm Ariel." She shook my hand. Brown-haired guy next.

"I'm Brian." Then nerdy kid.

"I'm Aiden." He said in a masculine voice. It kind of scared me. His voice really didn't match his appearance.

"I'm Butch." I said to them. The teacher smiled with excitement.

"We have been waiting for a decent drummer for a long while now. Our band is complete!" Everybody cheered. I watched. "Now that Butch is here, we can play for the school! Concerts and we can now compete in Battle of the Bands!" Everyone cheered again. "That is, if Butch agrees to it." I had the floor. Everybody stared at me with wide eyes hoping I would accept the invitation. I nodded and they all gathered around me to thank me. Ms. Dysberg then looked at me and asked, "Are you a singer?" I nodded. "Show us. What song do you want us to play?" I thought to myself what would be the perfect song. Oh, I know! I told Brian to hit the guitar as I hit the drums and the mic and began to sing…

I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone<p>

I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>When the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone<p>

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<p>

I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br>On the border line  
>Of the edge and where I walk alone<p>

Read between the lines  
>What's fucked up when everything's alright<br>Check my vital signs  
>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone<p>

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>When the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone...<p>

"Good show!" Ms. Dysberg said. "I could tell you were very much into the song! Green Day is a very good band!" she applauded. "Well, you must be very experienced."

"Well, I am. My brothers and I used to be in a band."

"Well, good! We have good vocals and a good drummer! We can relax for the rest of the hour. Do as you please, I have to make some phone calls!" She ran into her office and did as she said she was going to do. Everybody talked to each other and I sat down and observed. They all seemed so excited. How could I fit in so quickly?

Class ended around ten minutes afterwards. Everyone pat my back as I exited the room and I started heading to my next class, which was English. Two class periods full of it. How I hated it. How I wanted to destroy it, watch it burn. Too bad it wasn't an object. I huffed as I asked somebody in the hallways for directions to my next class. I should probably pay attention to floors. English was on the second floor. As I walked up the stairs, I ran into Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" I screamed out to her. She turned to me. So did everybody else, but I ignored the stares.

"Yeah?" She replied. I caught up with her and she looked a little mad.

"Uh, I'm going to English. Mr. Finfield. Where is it?"

"I'm headed there too. Follow me." She said monotonously. What was biting her butt?

"What's going up your ass right now?"

"I hate these people. All they do is talk shit."

"What are they talking about?"

"None of your damn business." She told me. Geez. She didn't have to be so damn mean about it. But I decided to leave her alone.

We reached the class and she went straight to her seat. I sat next to her. Again, people were staring. One guy decided to talk to me, but in a whisper tone.

"Hey, dude. Why are you voluntarily sitting next to her? She's a psycho."

"Hey, bastard. How about you take your seat before I smash your face in?" I sneered. He held his hands out in defense and mumbled,

"Just warning you." I rolled my eyes, as so did Buttercup. Three minutes later, class started. The classroom was full by then. There had to be at least around twenty-five people in here. The teacher called attendance and I watched as everybody raised their hand and shouted _here_. Except for me and Buttercup. Apparently we were the 'class clowns' and decided to spit at the teacher rather than say here. The teacher tolerated Buttercup's way of letting him know she was in class, but he didn't accept mine.

"Mr. Jojo, I don't know if you know Mrs. Utonium, but I hope her delicate ways aren't rubbing off on you."

"No, sir. I was born this way. Very ignorant and rude." I said proudly. Everybody in the room snickered. Buttercup smiled and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Mr. Finfield raised a brow.

"Hmm. Very well then. If this raw behavior continues, you'll be sent to the office."

"Cool beans, bro. I lived at the principal's office at my old school. I bet I'd become _great _friends with him!" I told him sarcastically. The room was full of laughter. Mr. Finfield began to look irritated.

"ENOUGH." He screamed.

"HEY! Don't you yell at him! He's just trying to fit in!" Buttercup screamed. The room was quiet. The teacher looked at her with wide eyes.

"Alright. Now that it's quiet, we'll turn to page 872 in our literature books to begin reading _Julius Caesar_." He quickly told the class. You could hear groans bouncing off the walls. I looked at Buttercup. She smiled and winked at me. I winked back.

After English was over, it was time for lunch. Buttercup was very much ready to leave. We walked to the cafeteria together, well, mostly because I didn't know where it was. I stared at her with such delight. She didn't notice. I'm pretty sure she was too hungry to pay attention to me. As I was looking at her, I began to stare into space, as I looked at her face, I saw a little girl similar to her. She had short black hair and lime green eyes. It was the girl I dreamt about.

* * *

><p>Lol. Butch is silly. He's actually starting to remember her face more clearly now.<p>

There's more about the accident coming up soon. Don't you worry.

And Buttercup doesn't know about her powers either. That she had them anyways. All of that will be explained later in the story.

But for now, hope you enjoyed. Yes. There will be songs in the story. :)


	4. Buttercup Familiar Feeling

****Howdy! :D

It's Olive! Here with another update! :)

Did I forget to disclaim earlier?

Well, sorry. Here it is! :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anybody that wasn't in the original setting or character cast!

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup – Familiar Feeling<strong>

Who is this kid? Why does he feel so familiar? It's almost as if I remember a sense of arrogance from a long time ago. He reminds me of better days when life used to be more simple. Although, I don't ever recall remembering my childhood before the age of twelve. I don't know what happened, but my doctor told me it had to do with depression. That I blocked it all away. But I didn't believe one piece of shit that the doctor spoon fed me. She was lying. There had to be some other thing that happened. My life couldn't have gone away like that. I have to figure out why.

All of this was occurring through my head while Butch and I were walking to the cafeteria. I hadn't had a clue as to why he is so clingy and douchey, but I like to be around him because maybe, he's the only one that understands me, or even came close to being a friend to me in a very long time. Or ever. I looked over at him, he was staring at me with a grin. He seemed kind of creepy. But it was a funny type of creepy. I think?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"I have a question."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Have you ever dreamt of flying? Like not in a plane or anything, but more like freely? Almost like a bird?"

"I've had dreams that I did. That me and my sisters could. Almost like we were heroes." I smiled remembering a dream I once had.

"Maybe you have the potential to fly."

"That's silly, Butch. I'm just a normal person. Nothing more."

"Would it kill you to think outside the box for once?"

"You know me for like five hours, and you are telling me to do something _for once_? Is there something you aren't telling me? Are you a spy?"

"NO! No.. I just have a feeling you don't think outside of what you already know or at least what you think you know."

"Are you manipulating me?"

"No, I'd never-"

"Where do you live, so I can beat your face in.. You are really crawling under my skin." I screamed. He stood still in the middle of the hallway with blank eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked. I sighed. "Look, I was just a little pissy, you don't have to look like that."

"I don't have a place to live." He stated in shock to himself.

"You aren't telling me that you just came down here and didn't have a place to live.." I started. He stared at me with horrifying eyes. As if he was a lost puppy with no owner. "Don't you have any money?" He shook his head. "BUTCH!"

"Look, I didn't think things through."

"You ran away from home, thinking, _Oh, well I think I can just live anywhere I want with no money to pay rent and buy any groceries or SURVIVE!_"

"Hey, BITCH. I don't know what I was thinking. Give me some advice on how to live _oh wise one._ Tell me how you came to be so good on the streets!"

"It wasn't easy."

"I didn't say it was."

"Can I talk? Geez, you remind me of someone I once knew."

"Really? How so?"

"This guy I knew waaay back. He always thought he knew everything. He was a guy of action, but not a guy of thought. He just did what he thought he could do and didn't think about the consequences."

"Did you talk to this guy before you left?" he asked. I thought to myself, how did I remember this guy? I had no mental image of him, but I do remember his personality.

"No. No, in fact, I think he's the only thing I remember from my childhood. Before I was twelve."

"I don't remember my childhood either. It's all a blur to me."

"Are you making that shit up, or are you being serious?"

"I'm being serious as the guy who invented sliced bread."

"Tell me what you do remember. Or what you were told of what you were like before you forgot your childhood."

"Well, my dad told me that I was in a fight with a girl. And she was very brutal. She had powers and we both knocked each other out and we lost our memory."

"That almost seems impossible. There's no such thing as super powers."

"I think there is."

"Tell me of it after school."

"My pleasure."

Lunch was fifteen minutes over, which means I had ten minutes left of freedom. Butch and I wasted our time arguing for what seems like hours. I don't understand what his problem is or why it was like that. He seemed to be my worst nightmare, but I can tolerate it. He can tolerate me and not get afraid of me like everybody else. I can open my mouth to say hi to somebody and they would all run away from me. I must seem like an ogre. But I don't to him. To him, I'm just an ordinary person. That's something I don't ever remember feeling. But I like it. Maybe that's why I like being around him. I like being around him so much, that I offered him this;

"Um, Butch?"

"Yeah?" He said while taking a bite of a cracker.

"Do you want to come live with me for a while? Until you can find yourself a decent place to live? The streets was a hard place to be in, and I don't think you'd be too happy showering in a dirty puddle." I laughed a bit. He nodded. "Okay." Was my response. He looked kind of happy. I was sort of too. I wouldn't feel so alone anymore in such a big house.

RING RING RING

Three bells means next class. Whoopie doo.

The next few hours of the day went by pretty quickly. I had finished all of my work in class and decided turned it in early. I was excited to be with my new roommate. So once dismissal had begun, I stormed out of school and waited for Butch by the front gate. I waited for like ten minutes. That's when I realized something was up. People were looking at the sky, twisting and turning their heads back and forth, some frightened, some amazed. I decided to look up to see what the commotion was about. There I saw Butch flying in the air swirling around in the air with a dark green streak of light following behind him. I dropped my backpack and notebook to get a better view. People were screaming and some were just talking about how amazing that was.

"BUTCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him. He looked down and spotted me waving my hands in the air. He floated down and picked me up off the ground, causing me to kick my legs and scream. "LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!" Before I knew it, we were at least a hundred feet off the ground. My eyes dilated. "W-wha.. Butch.. How are you doing this?" I managed to get out of my mouth.

"I have super powers." He whispered in my ear. All of a sudden, he let go of me and let me fall to my death.

"BUUUTCH! AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I won't let you die!" he yelled flying next to me. My heart began to pound faster and faster. I didn't like being this high up. Especially like this, free falling to my death without a parachute at least! I closed my eyes as the ground was getting closer and closer. He flew to the ground and waited for me to land on the ground. It was about four feet until I almost hit the ground until I realized that Butch had caught me. People gathered around us.

"Can you take me home, Butch? I feel a little too weak to walk now." I asked as I began to get nauseated. He grabbed my stuff from the ground that I had dropped them on and drifted in the air. I looked down at the people below us. They were a bit scared and confused. So was I. I looked at Butch and started to wonder who he really was. He was so open to me, yet he was so mysterious.

"Where is the house?" he asked.

"It's the one with a huge front and back yard. A two story house with a lot of flowers in the front, two trees that hold a hammock in the back."

"Oh, I see it." He zoomed to the front of the house and let me out of his arms. I stared at him with curiosity. "Nice place you got here."

"Did you fly here like that?"

"Yeah."

"How.. How can you fly?"

"I can do a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I can see through walls, shoots lasers from my eyes, punch a brick wall and not bruise. I can even drop a thousand feet from the ground and not get even break a bone."

"How is that possible?"

"Chemical-X."

* * *

><p>Baby cliffhanger :)<p>

Ehh, I think I'm confusing myself with this story. It isn't quite turning out how I planned it to.

Well, I'm sure you guys understand this story better than I do. xD


	5. A Memory, A Deal

****Another Chapter! :D There could be one tomorrow too! :)

This one is a double point chapter, so it will be told by Buttercup's and Butch's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup – A Lost Memory and Hope to Gain<strong>

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said _chemical…. __**X"**_

**Blossom was a girl with long red hair and pink eyes and another girl with little blonde pigtails with blue eyes were staring at me. **

"**Why did Mojo break Octi's legs! OCTI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ANYONE!" the blonde one cried.**

"**What did the stupid monkey do now?" I asked punching my fist with fury.**

"**He stole Professor's chemical-x! And apparently broke Bubbles' toy. We have to stop him!" the redhead commanded us. Bubbles? So the other one must be Blossom. "Let's head out, girls!" Blossom pointed to the door, and we all flew out, each having a different color streak. **

The memory faded out.

"Buttercup? Are you alright?" Butch asked, waving a hand in my face to get my attention. I nodded and stared at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Um.. I have homework to do." I began to walk inside the house.

"Alright then, but um… where would I sleep?"

"Ohh yeah. Follow me." I ordered. He did what he was told and followed me upstairs to the bedroom next to mine. "This will be your room. It's the second biggest."

This room had to be at least 10 feet by 15 feet. Mine was 15 feet by 15 feet. But this one was painted light green paint with black stripes going down vertically. It had a couple of windows. It was bordered with a black frame.

"There's no bed in here. It's just an empty room. But until we get one for you, you can sleep in the living room." I said monotonously.

"Thanks." He said looking around.

"Pajamas?" I asked.

"What?"

"Pajamas? You need a pair?"

"No, no, it's okay."

"C'mon. Come to my room real quick." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to my room.

My room had light green walls with black swirls and flowers. I had my king sized bed that had just black bed sheets and blankets along with a green pillow. I had black fuzzy carpet that was just installed a couple weeks ago. Then I had my vanity mirror and a bathroom attached to my room. Of course, there was one down the hallway.

Butch looked around my room in amazement.

"It's nothing much."

"How do you afford to live here?"

"I worked my ass off, but it's honestly not that much because I'm a minor."

"Oh.."

I went to my dresser and grabbed a baggy t-shirt that I wore when I was fourteen and then a pair of sweats and then handed it to him.

"Alright, Imma do my homework, I'm putting on my pj's and tuning the world out. Go enjoy the cable or something." I shooed him out. He walked out of my room and I shut the door behind him and locked it. I spent the next two hours writing in my diary about Butch. I'm not telling you. It's a secret, but maybe I'll tell ya later.

It was about six in the evening when I finally came out of my room. I walked downstairs into the living room to find no Butch in sight. I went back upstairs to see if he was in the bathroom. Nope. I went back downstairs to check if he was in the kitchen. Nope. Then the basement. Nope. Then the attic. Nothing. I finally gave up and thought, maybe he left to get some air or something. I might as well do it myself. So, I walked to my backyard to find Butch lying on the hammock between the trees. I smiled to myself.

"Comfy?" I asked him. He shot up and fell out of the hammock. I laughed. Then he got up, scratching his neck, embarrassed.

"Just testing it out. It's niiiice and sturdy." He said patting the side of the hammock.

"Yeah, it's even better at night. You get to see how beautiful the stars are and just lay there in peace. You'd never know how beautiful it really is until you see it." I told him mesmerized by the memory I have of the night sky. He nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"I can fix you up a_**knuckle**_ sandwich." That sounded all too familiar. (she was imagining knuckle)

"What was that?"

"I said I can fix us up a sandwich. You have lunch meat?"

"No, I was thinking we could go out and eat something." I said thinking about what I thought I heard.

"I don't like that you have to buy me stuff. It's more of a man's job, you know." He said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm being hospitable."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I feel like it's my duty. To be nice to the needy."

"I'm not the needy."

"You _needy _to SHUT UP." I smirked. He returned the look.

"Alright. What are we getting?"

"Eh, pick something."

"How about Italian? Like spaghetti?"

"Sounds good. Let's go to the Pasta Palace."

"Wanna fly there?" he winked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. We can talk about it at the Pasta Palace, but um, sure." He nodded and picked me up by the waist and headed to the Pasta Palace in our pajamas. When we got there, we got seated, took the orders and then decided to talk.

"So what about it did you want to talk about?" he asked curious.

"I want to know where you can get that chemical-x. Is it something like toxic waste?"

"Toxic waste doesn't actually give you powers. It's more of a myth. Toxic waste just burns you up and kills you. But the theory is sort of the same. But I don't know where you get it. If I still lived with my brothers, then maybe they could have told you." He said putting a finger on his chin. I started to think. Then I thought of something.

"I want to go to your old home." I threw out seriously. He glared at me.

"I just left that place. What makes you think that I would want to go back? Plus we have school. Don't you think we shouldn't skip school?"

"If they give me an unexcused absence, they'd regret it." I threatened. He chuckled at my attempt to be intimidating.

"Look, I feel like I've known you for years. I can already tell that you aren't really scary and as mean as everybody thinks you are. Stop acting."

"Whatever," I said looking away from him. He smirked. "Well, I honestly don't care at the moment. I want what you have. I want to fly, be indestructible."

"I think you already have the capability to do all of what I can do." He said putting his hands on the table. I became puzzled.

"I told you, I'm a normal kid. There is no way I have powers."

"Buttercup, I'm telling you, you have them." He said trying to sound convincing. I just didn't believe him. It was impossible.

The lady came over and sat down our spaghetti and we began to eat.

"I don't think I have powers."

"I know you do. You just have to let them flow out." He said slurping up a noodle. I shook my head.

"I've been aware of my life since the age of twelve, I'm sure if I had super powers, I would know." Then it came to me, how would he know if I had powers? "Butch?" I said sternly dropping my fork.

"What?" He said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"How the hell would you have known if I had powers or not?"

**Butch – Explanation and Some Convincing**

The question that could possibly ruin the chances of me finding out if she was the one I've been dreaming of, the girl who could maybe be my way of remembering! Now's the time to explain in hopes she wouldn't get offended.

"Alright. My intentions of coming down here was to come and ruin your career as a tough girl. But it seems to me here that you have been very deceptive. But maybe you were supposed to be intimidating before you lost your memory. And you recognize the fact that we both don't remember our childhood?" she nodded intensely. "Well, I don't remember my childhood before twelve either." She raised a brow.

"What are you trying to say?" she questioned me putting a fork full of noodles in her mouth.

"Well, I realized that I've had dreams about you," she spit her food out. "I mean, a girl that looked like you and I think it was you."

"That's bullshit. You never knew me."

"Or maybe you think. Do you know what happened to you before your childhood was erased from your mind?"

"No, my doctor just said it was depression. But I think that is a load of shit too."

"I think I may have an answer. You feel very familiar to me. I feel like… Maybe, I knew you before our memories were wiped out. What I was told is that this girl with green eyes and raven hair with super powers and hit me and I hit her back. We had a very brutal fight and then it hit a nerve in our brains that made us forget our memory. I mean, that's what I think what happened to us, if that girl was you." I explained. She finished off her plate of food and slammed her fists on the table, causing me to jump.

"I want to see your brothers."

"I left to get away from them."

"Did your brothers know this girl you fought too?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"We're going. We're leaving tomorrow, or else I'm not even going to consider helping you. I think if I meet your brothers, they could recognize me."

"FINE. Fine. Then I have to meet your sisters. Deal?"

"DEAL."

And with that, I finished my plate, Buttercup paid for the food and we went to back to the house, preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>:D I can't wait to post up the next few chapters!<p>

WHOOHOO!

Little hints, we get to meet Brick, Boomer, Blossom and Bubbles! What will happen? What do you think? :3


	6. The Brothers and the Truth

****Alright! This is the chapter that you get to find out who they really are! Sort of. That also comes out in the next chapter as well. :D Yeah. Hope you like it!  
>It's a long one!<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my ideas and such. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup – Meeting the Brothers<strong>

We woke up the next morning ready to go. Well, I did anyways. Butch was still on the couch with one leg off and the other under the blanket and snoring like no tomorrow. I watched him for an hour. He flinched, twitched, and rolled over a couple times. It was even better when he drooled. He finally woke up when I snapped a picture of him as he heard the flashing noise.

"Man, what the fuck?" He said sleepily. He wiped his mouth and rubbed his eyes. I giggled.

"Rise and shine! Today we meet your brothers." I said as I walked out of the living room. I could hear him groaning from the other room. "Get ready now!" I shouted. I went upstairs to find myself something to wear. I decided on a green camouflage tank top and black skinny jeans. I also decided to let my hair flow curly today. Wasn't really in the mood to straighten it. I walked downstairs to find Butch all ready to go in the kitchen. I walked to the door to find my green high tops. He followed behind me. "How long will it take to get there?" I asked slipping on my left shoe.

"Like less than ten minutes if we fly."

"Well, I wasn't planning on walking." I stated sarcastically.

"Oh, so you do want to walk?" He joked. I ignored him. "Why so cranky?"

"I'm not cranky. I'm actually excited. To meet your family."

"Well, they aren't anything special."

"Neither are you." I smirked. All that escaped his mouth was a 'mhmm', then he walked outside. I guess that was the signal for 'let's go'. So he picked me up around my waist and we headed for the clouds. This time, I wasn't even screaming or afraid of the height off the ground. It was a familiar feeling to me. It felt like how it felt in my dreams.

"You alright over there?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. Where is your house?"

"Well, I lived in a city called Ryliteville. Not a very popular place, but it was nice."

"Alright then." I said looking down. The ground seemed weird from this perspective. You can see all the shapes and colors of the land from a bird's eye view. It was cool, but strange.

"We're almost there. I can smell Boomer's bad cooking." He whiffed, scrunching up his nose at the smell. Bubbles was a fine cook. She could bake anything from fried chicken to crème Brule. It was only about two minutes before we arrived at his house with no hesitation besides a couple of birds. Butch crossed his arms and motioned me to knock on the door. I scowled at him with a distasteful gesture and knocked on the door. Then the door opened.

"Hi." Said a boy with blonde hair. Then he looked at Butch with wide eyes. "Butch?"

"I met this girl down in Piperton. I wanted her to meet you guys." Butch said lying about the second part. Boomer opened the door for the both of us and let us in. Butch must have had a good sense of smell, because something did smell burnt. "Where's dad?"

"He went out of town for a few days. He'll be back Monday." Boomer replied. We walked into the kitchen with the hardwood floor creaking with every step we took. When we got there, a redheaded boy was at the stove cleaning. "Brick, Butch is home. He brought a visitor." Boomer smiled fakely. Brick turned around and backed up stunned. A couple of dishes fell to the ground and broke. Brick stared at me and Boomer seemed a little worried.

"Um, can you take the guest into the living room? We need to talk to Butch." He rushed, grabbing a broom and dustpan. Butch walked me to the living room, which was just around the corner of the house.

"I'll be back, make sure you can hear the conversation." He whispered to me. I nodded. Then he walked back to the kitchen where he met up with his brothers. I couldn't hear anything on account of their whispering. I guess Butch would have to tell me about it then. I went to go sit on the couch, but all of a sudden, I heard dishes crashing all over the floor, then yelling and screaming. Boomer ran outside and Butch and Brick were the only two left in the kitchen.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING HER HERE?" screamed Brick.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER? DO YOU KNOW HER OR SOMETHING?" Butch retorted. Brick threw a chair at Butch, causing Butch to bang his head against the wall. Something inside of me knew that I shouldn't have, but this really pissed me off, so I interfered. I stomped my way into the kitchen and marched up to Brick. Brick had a glass cup ready to throw at Butch, but I grabbed it out of his palm, pushed him against the kitchen sink, and slapped him in the face. He began to rub his cheek in pain.

"Don't you ever do that to him again. You hear me?" I scolded. "That is your brother. Don't treat your siblings like shit, you'll regret it in a long run when he starts beating your ass! And not to mention that if you were as to lay a another finger on him in front of me, all hell will break lose." I pointed a finger at him. "This is a warning. The only warning you will receive," I added. He stared at me with wide eyes. I turned my head to see Butch on the ground puzzled. I looked at both of them now. "I came here to see a family. So, I suggest you act like one. Got it?" I said. They both nodded. "Good, now go apologize to Boomer. I think he's crying outside."

And with that, they did what was told of them. They were shocked. I was shocked. I never knew I could be so pissed in my life. But I shook off the feeling and met the brothers outside apologizing to Boomer who was sitting outside near the sidewalk. He looked hopeless. Butch told me that he was cruel to him, but that's hard to believe since he walked out like that. It seemed as if he wanted nothing to do with the situation.

Butch walked up to me and sighed.

"He's fine. And thanks back there. He could have literally killed me." He complimented. I smiled, watching Brick comfort his brother.

"They look very close. And Boomer doesn't seem mean like you described him. If anything, Brick is the temperamental one."

"That's right. I only hold grudges against Boomer because he lets Brick do these awful things to me. But it's okay. Not like he could do anything."

"Why did Brick blow up like that?"

"All four of us are going to have a talk down in our basement. Brick says he has some explaining to do to the both of us." He said smirking. Could Butch be telling me the truth about the super powers? Could I, Buttercup Jade Utonium have super powers?

Butch and I went downstairs into the basement while Boomer and Brick cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. It was a long way down, but it was very strange down here. It almost seemed like a layer. There was a big flat screen television and a table to fit about twelve people. Well, there's because I only see twelve chairs surrounding the table. There was a refrigerator in the corner of the room and then there were many lights and cameras everywhere. There was also white, stainless carpet covering the floor. Butch walked me to the table and we both took a seat.

"Why is this down here?" I asked curiously.

"It's our meeting spot. We have family meetings down here and then we eat dinner her sometimes too."

"Oh." Was all I could manage out. We watched as his brothers came down the steps, sort of worried. Boomer was carrying a large book while Brick was holding a few papers. Butch looked at me for approval.

"Alright. I guess you are wondering why I had a pissy fit." Brick said first as he walked to the table setting everything down. I nodded. "Well, Butch here brought you over the house, which I wasn't expecting. And clearly, I knew he was up to no good in the first place," He paused. "Anyways, I don't know if you know who you are just yet, Buttercup, but Boomer and I know exactly who you are."

"I get that now. What is it that you are concluding?" I asked. Boomer opened the book. It was filled with pictures of little kids. One in particular that I was looking at was a picture of Blossom, Bubbles and I.

"This is you and your sisters when you were like, I don't know, eight? We were all getting along that day, I think it was the day we all had a picnic in the park with Princess." Brick pointed out. Butch took the album and began to look at all of the pictures himself. I sat next to him and observed them as well. Butch seemed amazed. There was a picture of Butch and I floating in the air. I became shocked. I pointed to it. Butch gasped.

"This is the scene I dreamed of. I remember this!" He shouted. Boomer kept playing with his fingers.

"At this point, you guys were dating," he paused waiting for our reaction. I raised a brow while Butch smirked. "And" he continued, "you guys had some little argument that became a big argument. Soon enough, you guys were in Townsville shooting lasers and punching each other in the face. And soon, you both released a power I was quite unsure of that apparently affected both of you and then it wiped out both of your memories and caused your personalities to shift a bit."

I stared at Butch. It finally came clearer to me. I remember the fight!

**Mitch and I were walking down the track of the park. We walked there together since we were neighbors. Today Princess was having a picnic and everyone was invited. **

"**I think I like you, Buttercup." Said Mitch. I sighed. **

"**I think I like you too. Thing is, I'm with Butch, and I like him too." I told Mitch. He nodded and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I giggled. **

"**What is this?" A husky voice said. We turned around to see Butch flying above us. "Are you cheating on me?"**

"**Now why the hell would I do that?" I screamed out.**

"**Get out of here, Mitch. I'll deal with you later." Butch threatened. I flew up to his face and began to speak.**

"**Don't threaten him! He's just being nice!" I screamed at him.**

"**He's trying to steal my lady!"**

"**We're just friends!" **

"**No the hell you aren't! He kissed you!"**

"**It was my hand, you moron!" I pushed him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and punched me in the face. I headed towards the ground, crashing into it, making a giant crater. **

"**See what you made me do?" Butch yelled.**

"**You're the criminal! Heck, I could blame it on you and you'd go to jail like you deserve it!"**

"**You're a little bitch! You know you love me! You would never do a thing like that!" Butch smirked. I flew up to him again and hugged him.**

"**You're right, I'd never do that to you," I paused floating a few inches away from his face. "But I'd do this!" I shot a laser at his nose, causing him to bleed. **

"**Alright, that's it, it's over!" **

"**You can't break up with me!"**

"**Who said?"**

"**ME!" I aimed for his stomach, but I missed. He head butted me, sending me spiraling down to a tree. The fight went on and on for about an hour. Blossom and Brick have had enough and decided to stop the fight. It only made it worse.**

"**Stop it!" Demanded Blossom. "Someone is going to get hurt, whether it's a citizen or yourselves! It's not worth it!"**

"**Shut up Bitch! This is between me and Buttercup! Now move it!" Butch sneered kicking my head. Brick stepped up next.**

"**Didn't dad teach us how to treat women? With respect and dignity?" **

"**Fuck you!" Butch flipped Brick off. Blossom patted him on the back for his attempt. Brick could already tell that this was going to get out of hand. So did Blossom. They gave up and decided to go back to the picnic. I hit Butch in the face and he returned the hit. I was becoming weak, but so was he. Finally, we both fired up all of our energy. We both began to glow green. Rays of light began to shine right out of us, we flew back and then flew towards each other at a speed faster than light and we literally exploded into the ground. **

"It began with Mitch." I said out loud. "That's why I had liked him. I still had feelings for him." I analyzed. Butch became puzzled at a certain picture. It had a kid with brown hair and eyes with a black shirt. It said Mitch Rocks.

"Who's Mitch?" Butch asked. I explained to him who he was. Then he remembered what happened too. Everything was coming back to us, like we remembered everything.

"And I would like to add something else. The reason, why you had powers, Buttercup was because you were a super hero. You and your sisters were called the Powerpuff Girls. As for my brothers and I, we were called the Rowdyruff Boys.

"That's the name of our band."

"Exactly."

All the pieces fit into place. The mystery on Butch and my memories being vanished was solved. And surprisingly it about came back to me. My personality when I was younger, a more brutal Buttercup came more clearly to me. But perhaps, I can't ever revert back to that. But pieces of my toughness are present in modern day me.

"I'm going to see my sisters. It's been a couple years since I have, but now is the time to do it." I explained to them.

"Well, Buttercup and I are going. I think it would be nice if you guys came too."

"But before we get into that conversation, can someone explain to me where my powers went?"

"You don't have them?" Boomer asked still playing with his fingers. That was the only thing he spoke up about during this whole conversation.

"I haven't had them since the fight apparently. I'm thinking if Butch still had his, then what happened to mine?"

"Can I go see Bubbles?" Boomer asked _still _wiggling his fingers.

"NO! No, Boomer. There is no need for that." Brick put a hand on his brother's back.

"I want to see her."

"Are you alright, Boomer?" Butch asked.

"I just want to see Bubbles."

"Well, let the poor boy see Bubbles! Butch and I need to go immediately. Are you coming Brick?" Brick was stunned for a moment. He didn't know how to respond. "Do you, or do you not?" All eyes were on him. And it was very silent in the room.

"I-I'll go. To make sure Boomer is okay." He managed out. I rolled my eyes and started for the door.

"Buttercup, I'm going to my room." Butch said. "Come with?" He motioned me to come with.

"Where is it?"

"Well, it's upstairs. But-"

"Alright. Let's hurry up." I rushed. He zoomed out of the basement, picking me up along the way. We flew all the way upstairs to his bedroom where he dropped me near his bed. "Ouch." I said rubbing my butt as I got up from the ground.

"Sorry, but come here. I want to show you something."

"Okay.." I began to walk over to his closet, what seemed like it would be a complete mess, but actually wasn't that bad. His room was just covered in clothes. That was it. He brought out a suit. It was a black suit with green running down the sides of the top and bottoms. I stared at him in confusion. "What is this?" I asked.

"Apparently it was yours. My dad gave it to me after I gained consciousness at the hospital. He told me, 'This is the outfit of the girl who you have defeated.' I wanted to give it back to you." He said handing me the suit by the hanger. I took it and examined it. It said Powerpuff Girls on the front, as if it was our logo. "Put it on!"

"How could I put it on? I was twelve when I last wore it. I probably grew out of it."

"It's stretchy. Go ahead."

"Well, I'm gonna do it in your closet. I don't want you looking at me while I'm changing."

"Okie dokie." I walked into his closet and began to change. To my surprise, it still fit. It's not too snug or too loose. Just a perfect fit. I opened the closet door to see Butch cleaning up his room a bit. He turned around and smiled.

"I always wondered what you would look like in that. But now that I remember, I don't like it." He joked. I punched him in the gut lightly. We both laughed.

"What is your problem?"

"It's the happiest day of my life."

"Really?"

"Wait," he paused zooming up to me. Our faces were an inch away from each other. "Now it is." Then he leaned in for a kiss which I gladly accepted. Although, I remember our relationship when we were littler now. It wasn't that great. But I think this is the sign of a beautiful beginning of a new one.

* * *

><p>Yay! Next chapter, we meet the sisters. I wonder how their reaction is going to be! Especially seeing Buttercup back home. What is going on with them?<p>

Any questions about the chapter? If so, don't be afraid to ask.

I'm writing the next chapter now, so see you then! :3


	7. Final Chapter

****Final Chapter! It's all summed up right here! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my ideas! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Butch – Meeting the Sisters<strong>

I finally remember. I remember her gorgeous face! I remember our fights and the last fight! What I don't remember is a couple other things. One, why we moved out of Townsville. Two, where Buttercup's powers went. I'm still confused a bit.

Now that Buttercup and I finally remember what happened, we decided on giving the relationship thing another chance. I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to be that cruel again. Plus she apparently doesn't have her powers anymore. There isn't a point in fighting. But there will be arguments of course.. Anyways, we (as in Buttercup, me and my brothers) headed down to Townsville to see Buttercup's sisters. They will know something that my brothers didn't. Hopefully nothing was happening at the moment in Townsville. After all, it is rated the most chaotic city in the U.S.

It didn't take us but maybe a half hour until we reached the criminal capital of the country. Buttercup was being held by my arms as we all flew down to the heart of the city. We went to the Mayor's office first. A tall, beautiful lady approached us. She had red puffy hair and very soothing curves. I let Buttercup go and she ran for the lady screaming, "Ms. Bellum!"

"Buttercup! What is going on?"

"These are the Rowdyruff Boys!" she pointed at us. Ms. Bellum looked at us carefully.

"You-You know who they are?"

"I finally remember everything. I remember the fight. I remember my childhood!"

"W-What's the commotion out here, Ms. Bellum?" said a short guy with a big nose. He was holding a pickle jar in his left hand and wiggling his fingers trying to open it.

"Buttercup is back at home. And so are the Rowdyruff Boys."

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS? Why- What are they doing here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"We came to talk to Blossom and Bubbles."

"They're out fighting a monster at the moment."

"Who cares about the monster! What about my pickles?" Said the Mayor. He began to pout. Ms. Bellum took the pickle jar and opened it for him without hesitation. Then she handed him the jar. "YAY!" He shouted and ran back to his office. We all facepalmed.

"Why don't you all go to their house and meet them there?"

"I don't have the keys to my house anymore. You have a pair?" Buttercup told her. Ms. Bellum took out a pair of keys and handed it to Buttercup.

"Bring them back."

"Thanks! Let's go boys!" We all nodded. I picked up Buttercup and followed my brothers to her house.

When we got there, the house looked as it used to. A big white building, three circle windows at the top, a regular screen window in the front bottom. Might be some add-ons to the house in the back. Buttercup opened the door to the front and we all went inside.

"Go sit on the couches. I gotta go up to my room really quick." Buttercup ordered us. The boys did, but I sure didn't. I followed her upstairs. She accepted it. When we got to her door, she paused to look at it. She touched the frame of the door and then opened the door. She stared inside looking around. It looked like how I would picture her room as. Almost similar to the one back in Piperton. It had dark green walls with black swirls on it. This room had no flowers to go with the swirls though. It had pictures of Mitch and pictures of her and her sisters at pokey oaks preschool. They looked like normal girls. They were, but with a special quality that nobody else had. Same with us boys. "Nothing was touched." She said. "Everything is exactly how I left it." She walked even further into the room and opened up the drawers within her dresser. They were filled with magazines, coins, and even some cash. None of it was touched.

"Were you expecting your sisters to steal something?"

"I was expecting them to go through my stuff and trash my room. But nothing is missing or messed up." All of a sudden, we heard a door open and some shrieks. "Must be them." We ran downstairs to find Blossom and Bubbles screaming at Brick and Boomer. The boys were holding their hands up in defense. Buttercup walked up to them, the sisters didn't notice.

"LOOK!" The boys pointed to Buttercup. The girls turned around and stopped yelling. I walked behind Buttercup and held her from behind. The girls gasped.

"You have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>We all sat down in the living room in the nice leather seats. Buttercup and I on the loveseat, Blossom and Bubbles each on their own recliner, Brick and Boomer on the big couch. Blossom sighed as she began to talk.<p>

"So you know what happened, huh?" she said calmly.

"In the matter of two days. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you guys sit there and treat me like shit the way you did?"

"We took an advantage of you." Bubbles sighed.

"Yeah, I realize that. Why did you?"

"We thought since you didn't remember what happened before that you would think that was how you were treated before." Bubbles said.

"What happened to my powers? Did they disappear or what?" Buttercup asked. The girls looked down. "Hey, I'm right here. Not down there! Tell me, what the fuck happened to my powers?"

"Okay. What had happened was you were in the hospital still unconscious. Bubbles and I both discussed this, but we decided on taking away your powers."

"At first, I was against it, but then Blossom insisted-" Bubbles started.

"BUT," Blossom interrupted. "We both came to the agreement that we strip you of your powers and just be a regular girl."

"You never told me that I had powers and you never told me you still had yours," Buttercup sighed. "Alright, then you decided to make me feel like shit by calling me fat, ugly, stupid, and worthless. Then, you drove me away as I had enough when you had that stupid party and got Mitch to do what he did. You girls are a couple of bitches for that and I will never forgive you for that." She explained. She didn't know what else to say. Her sisters simply took her powers away so they could treat her like crap and so Buttercup couldn't do anything about it.

"Yeah," Blossom sniffled. "Why are these guys here?"

"Because I want to know something too." I said. Her sisters and my brothers looked at me. Buttercup did too. "I want to know why we moved out of Townsville."

"Oh," Brick began. "You see, Butch. We thought it would be better if you and Buttercup didn't see each other anymore."

"You guys had already lost your memories, so Brick and I decided that we be away from each other. That way there wouldn't be any conflict. And that's another reason why Bubbles and I took your powers away and treated you like crap, Buttercup."

"What?"

"It was because of the fight. It caused us so much pain that the guys were gone. We decided to get back at you by doing all that mean stuff."

"But I didn't even remember a damn thing!"

"I know."

The room was silent for a couple minutes. Then Boomer got up and walked over to Bubbles. He embraced her in a hug. Bubbles fought it at first, then she gave in and hugged back.

"I missed you." Boomer cried. Bubbles began to tear up too.

"I missed you too, Boomie." Buttercup and I looked at our siblings and gagged. We were now waiting for Blossom and Brick to have their sentimental moment.

"Look, we all know you missed each other, you got your counterpart back, go smooch or something." Buttercup said in disgust. I laughed at her. We watched as the reds joined together in a hug and smiled. We were all together. Everything felt as it should. There were no more mysteries, no more hatred, no more anger. There was nothing to worry about, until… The front door opened. A man in a lab coat came inside. He dropped all of his stuff on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Buttercup?" he said. Buttercup walked up to him and smiled.<p>

"I'm back." She said. The man fell to his knees and began crying. "I'm sorry I left for so long. I'm not going anywhere anymore." She hugged him. He hugged back sobbing.

"No, I'm sorry. I let everything get bad. I should have stopped it." He said.

"It's okay, Professor. The Rowdyruffs are here. They helped me get back home. They helped me remember my way back home." The Professor took a glance at us. We waved at him.

"You remember what happened?" he asked. Buttercup nodded and hugged her father once more. Professor let out a sigh of relief. Everybody sighed in relief. Everything that was needed to be said was left on the table. Professor was probably just glad that he didn't have to explain anything.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, my brothers and I convinced our dad that we should move back to Townsville, home of the best crime alive. Buttercup got her powers back and moved whatever she had down in Piperton back to Townsville. I stopped being a criminal, but I never stopped being a badass. As for our siblings, they are all together just as Buttercup and I expected. All six of us fight side by side battling crime in our battle suits. Color coordinated something similar to Buttercup's each with our own logos. (Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys) Everything was just as we remembered it. Perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>Short story! :) Kind of cute. Has really nothing to do with the title now that I think about it.<p>

OH WELL! :D

STORY COMPLETE!


End file.
